


The Heat Is Getting To Ya

by drawl_all_vowels



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: And just put his lips on Aaron, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Robert really wants to ignore it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawl_all_vowels/pseuds/drawl_all_vowels
Summary: Summer heat can do strange things to people.Or, Robert and Aaron duck into the pub to escape the heat and encounter a bizarre family argument.I'm  drawlallvowels on tumblr.





	The Heat Is Getting To Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I started this before we knew that something was definitely wrong with Chas and Paddy's baby. I don't have a morbid sense of humor, just bad timing. Oops! Paddy is just being Paddy.

Robert leaned casually against the bar of the pub and braced his weight on his hands as he waited for Chas to notice him. The place was busy for this time of the day. The summer heat was driving everyone inside to look for a bit of cool space and a cold drink. It’s the same reason he’s standing here in the middle of a work day. Better to while away time here instead of sitting inside the stuffy scrapyard cabin plugging away at paperwork; it’s just too hot outside to focus on anything other than an icy brew.

“Oi, what’s the hold up?” Aaron asked as he leaned lightly into his side. Robert considered shifting away for half a second before he changed his mind and decided to just enjoy the close contact. He’s already sweating and a few inches of space won’t cool him off any. And the slight musk of sweat coming from Aaron’s body reminds of sex; that’s always a plus.

He turned his head to the side to speak directly into Aaron’s ear. “It’s bloody busy in here, and Paddy’s got your Mom fussed about something or other.”

Aaron twitched his eyebrows in close together and grimaced slightly. “What’s up this time?”

Instead of trying to answer, Robert just nodded slightly over his shoulder toward the other side of the bar where Paddy had Chas cornered. She looked as though she were ready to break a bottle over his head as they argued back and forth. Her voice rose and her cheeks turned redder with every word she spoke.

“Paddy Kirk, I’m telling you. There is no way in hell that this is going to hurt the baby!”

Aaron glanced over at Robert questioningly. “What’s he on about?”

“I have absolutely no idea.” Robert shook his head and rolled his eyes. “But I’m certainly not going to ask.”

Aaron threw a hesitant look toward his mum. Robert watched as he bit the corner of his lip and huffed slightly through the other side of his mouth. “Well, it can’t be too serious, can it? Paddy’s still standing.” Aaron shrugged his shoulders and grinned in Robert’s direction.

“Yeah, but for how long?” Robert chuckled.

Just then Chas stepped around Paddy’s body and headed toward them. “Hiya, boys! What can I get ya?” She aimed an overly bright smile in their direction and automatically reached for a glass. “Pint for you both?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Aaron answered for them, bobbing his chin slightly in her direction. 

Chas had just positioned the pint glass under the tap and pulled the lever when Paddy appeared over her shoulder and reached around her. With a fumbling grasp, he slid the glass out of her hand and quickly tried to step away. Not quickly enough, though. The slap she delivered to his hand was loud enough to make Robert wince in sympathy.

Paddy hopped away from Chas clumsily, so busy soothing his reddened hand that he inadvertently tipped the glass he still held in Chas’ direction. The inch or so of brew in the bottom sloshed out and onto the front of her blouse.

“Paddy!” Chas screeched. “This is my favorite blouse!”

Paddy grabbed a damp rag from the counter and began dabbing away at Chas’s front. “Well, it’s not as if it’s your best color!” 

“Excuse me!?” Robert rolled his eyes as Chas voice somehow raised to an even higher decibel than before.

“What I mean to say,” stuttered Paddy, “is that it’s lovely. You’re lovely. All your clothes are lovely, but there are many other blouses that suit you better. No! I mean, just as well. All your clothes suit you well. Especially this one since it clings to your round belly.” He continued to dab at the offended blouse until the rag was yanked away by an angry Chas and thrown to the side. 

“Right, well you can just take your sticky grabby hands off my round belly then, can’t ya?” Her hand drew a wide dramatic arc in front of her slightly protruding stomach. “There’s a baby growing in here, Patrick. It’s going to be round!”

Paddy squinted his eyes in confusion. “Yes, I know there’s a baby in there. Why are you…..Oh!” His words sped up and his eyes grew wider. “You mean because I called you round. No! You’re not round. Well, you are! Of course, you are! But….”

Robert leaned across the bar. “Paddy, stop while you can, mate. Trust me.”

Chas pointed a finger in Robert’s direction. “You don’t help him! And, you….” She swung her finger into Paddy’s face so closely that he was forced to lean back. “Just shut it!”

Aaron’s eyebrows lifted high onto his forehead as he eyes flew back and forth between the spectacle happening in front of them and the door of the pub. Robert was pretty sure he knew what he was thinking. Face the heat outside or continue to watch the insanity?

“How much do we want this pint?” Aaron asked him under his breath. 

Robert leaned close toward Aaron’s ear so he could be heard by him alone. “Your family. Your call.” 

“Just my family, then?”

Robert grinned at Aaron’s unspoken reminder. “Today, yes, you can definitely claim them all on our own. Once they’ve calmed down a bit, I’ll rejoin the clan.”

Small laugh lines appeared on the sides of Aaron’s eyes as he smiled up at Robert. “My bunch never really calm down. So, in or out, Mr. Dingle?” His voice was teasing and light as he grabbed onto the corner of Robert’s shirt and pulled him a little closer.

Robert lowered his head toward Aaron. “Oh, in. Then out. Then in again. Over and over.” His pitched his voice low and sexy and let his face settle into a familiar leer. He knew his message was clearly received when Aaron’s eyes darkened from their usual color to a deeper blue. His eyes followed Aaron’s tongue as he licked his lips and considered joining his own tongue to the mix, audience or not. His head was already dropping downward when Chas’s voice screeched even louder.

“Paddy, this is insane! You’re working yourself up over something that’s not even possible!”

Robert tried to block out the sound of their ever-increasing squabble in favor of the kiss he wanted, but Aaron turned his head away at the last second. He sighed and turned back to the ridiculous drama happening in front of him. Kisses could wait, even if he didn’t want them to.

Chas was once again attempting to pull a pint under the panicking eyes of Paddy. The ungainly man shifted from foot to foot awkwardly as he tried to get Chas, who was completely ignoring him now, to look his way. Twice he opened his mouth and twice he shut it without saying a word.

Finally, he sucked in a deep breath and forced words from his mouth. “Sweetheart, I was just trying to….you know, with the baby on the way and it’s….I mean, he – or she. I doesn’t matter, really, I just want a healthy baby, even if it’s not a boy or a girl. What I mean is, it will be one or the other. But I think with the fumes from the alcohol, it could cause something to happen. Well, not to the sex.” 

Paddy mouth formed an open O as his crinkling nose pushed his glasses up his face. “Not our sex. I’m not talking about our sex; I’m sure that will be fine. I mean, with the sex of the…..baby. The baby will definitely have sex. No! The baby will definitely have a sex. As in male or female.” 

With every word, Paddy spoke quieter and quieter until he practically whispered the last word into his chest as his head tipped toward the floor; only his eyes were lifted as he glanced nervously in Chas’s direction. Beads of sweat were starting to pool on his bald head and run down into his wide eyes, making him blink erratically as his glasses slid down to the tip of his nose. 

“What?” Robert could barely get the question out through his laughter. Aaron just covered his grinning mouth with one fist and grabbed the back of Robert’s shirt with the other. His shoulders were shaking violently and his eyes crinkled nearly shut. Robert could hear his almost silent wheezing breaths and knew he was trying not to laugh at Paddy’s discomfort.

Without moving an inch of his body other than peeling his eyes in their direction, Paddy said, “What I mean is….”

“What this daft man means,” Chas interrupted, “is that he’s worried that the heat could be causing fumes to rise up from all the alcohol that I am definitely NOT DRINKING. He thinks that the beer fumes in here will somehow race down my nostrils, through my stomach, and into my uterus, causing trouble with the baby!” Chas ended her rant with a glare at her fiancé.

“You think….what?” Robert tilted his head back and tried to reign his hilarity in. Aaron, on the other hand, finally dropped his fist from his mouth and begin chortling in the light puffs that he only used when he couldn’t get enough breath to laugh properly. 

Chas took her eyes off Paddy and smiled softly in Aaron’s direction before glaring quickly back at Paddy.

Paddy pursed his lips and scowled right back. “You don’t know that it couldn’t happen. Heated alcoholic fumes on a baby’s development hasn’t been scientifically disproven.”

“Probably because no pregnant lady has ever volunteered to sit in a corner sniffing heated alcohol while a bunch of doctors and scientists study her!” Chas retorted.

Paddy’s animated hands waved about frantically. “Well, I think one should!” He ducked his head again as Chas looked at him incredulously. “For…. for science.” 

Aaron, who has almost managed to regain his composure, began chortling loudly again. After a few more moments of laughter, he calmed down, but his grin was still huge and his eyes twinkled merrily as he faced Paddy head on. “Mate, I think the heat and the fumes have gone to YOUR head, not me Mum’s stomach!”

“Uterus!” Paddy clarified with a sulky look.

Aaron opened his mouth and snapped it shut again before fixing his eyes firmly on the bar top. Robert smirked as his face turned red and knew that he would never refer to a woman’s uterus out loud. Especially not his mum’s. 

“Alright?” Robert teased as he poked a wiggling finger into Aaron’s side. He huffed out a laugh when Aaron immediately squirmed away. “No need to be embarrassed. Uterus is a real word. People use it every day.” 

Aaron jerked his head in Robert’s direction and raised his eyebrows in warning. “Shut it, you!” he said in a tone not unlike the one Chas had used with Paddy. “Today, they’re my family, remember? So you don’t get to talk right now. Just stand there quietly and look nice, yeah?”

Robert grinned and shifted minusculy closer to Aaron’s side. He quite liked the bossy tone. “Shut it and look nice, huh?” he asked. He hooked one finger into Aaron’s belt loop and gently pulled. Aaron allowed himself to be shuffled closer until they were standing mere inches apart. “Are you reducing me to a kept man, Mr. Sugden?”

Aaron glanced over the bar before answering. Seeing that Chas and Paddy had gone back to their insane argument, he turned back to Robert. “You should be so lucky, Mr. Dingle.” 

Robert dipped his mouth close to Aaron’s ear and dropped his voice to a deeper tone. “Yes, I really should be.” He licked quickly at the pink shell of his ear before brushing a brief kiss against the side of his head. “Especially if you’re the one keeping me.” He nuzzled lightly into the dark hair that was trying to curl in the muggy heat and breathed in the smell of clean sweat and something purely Aaron. 

Aaron gripped Robert’s sides with both hands and pushed him back enough to see his face. “You know there’s beer at home, right? I’m not sure why we’re even here.” His rubbed small circles against Robert’s side and smirked when Robert couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering. He was a glutton for being petted, and Aaron knew it. 

Robert pried his eyes fully open and continued the banter instead of simply focusing on Aaron’s hands. “Beer is better on tap?”

Aaron thought for a second before pursuing his lips and shaking his head no. “Not a good enough reason.” 

“You need feeding with your brew?” Robert’s eyes dropped to half mask as the tips of Aaron’s fingers slipped very slightly under the edge of his button up. The rough pads of his fingertips caught on his sensitive skin and made his breath catch.

Aaron’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed at Robert’s blissful expression. “Still not a good reason. I have my own cook at home, me.” 

Robert grinned at his smug tone. “Posh, are you?”

Aaron shrugged arrogantly. “Well, I do have my own cook and a kept man.”

“You what?” Robert beamed a smile at his cocky man and once again poked a finger into Aaron’s side. Aaron dropped his haughty expression and his hands from Robert’s sides and curled into his own body as happy laughter floated between them.

Robert propped one hand against the bar and rested his other palm against the small of Aaron’s back. “I can think of one good reason we should go home,” he murmured softly once the laughter stopped. 

Aaron leaned against his palm and quirked one side of his mouth up. “Go on then.”

Robert let his voice go filthy and settled his face into an expression that Aaron was very familiar with. “We would be much much cooler if we took off all our clothes.”

“You think?” Aaron’s eyes darted back and forth between Robert’s eyes and his mouth. “Because I think,” he said, making sure to speak quietly enough that only Robert could hear, “I’m more likely to break into a hard sweat once I get you naked.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked.

“Yeah.”

Robert quickly slid his hand away from Aaron’s back and grabbed his hand. “Well, what are we waiting for?” he asked as he began to pull Aaron away from the counter and toward the door. 

Aaron let out a startled laugh and dug his feet into the floor. “Wait, hang on!” 

Robert stopped tugging on Aaron’s hand and turned back to stand in front of him. “What’s the hold up? I thought it was decided!” Once his mind was set on a naked Aaron – a sweaty naked Aaron – what else was there to think about? 

Aaron pushed his face into an exaggerated I don’t know expression. “Liv, maybe? She could be home.”

Robert quickly check his watch. “I hope not! Still two hours till she’s due home from school.” He interrupted Aaron when it looked like he was going to object. “And she’s not skiving. She was late for the bus this morning so I dropped her off myself.”

Aaron nodded his head once. “And Seb?”

“At Vic’s until this evening. The house is empty.” He stepped closer and bent his knees until his face was level with Aaron’s. “So, we’re good?”

Aaron shrugged like he couldn’t have cared less. “Guess so.” His kept a neutral expression for a few seconds before his mouth tugged into a sexy grin. He stepped around Robert and headed toward the door. “You coming then?” he called over his shoulder. 

Robert smile stretched his lips wide as he watched Aaron stroll toward the front door. Of course, he was coming! He’d follow the strut anywhere. 

He reached the door just as Aaron was pulling it open. The heat pushed against his face as he stepped outside into the bright sun. He left the cooler air and the continued sound of squabbling behind him as the door slammed shut at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fic I've written in a long while, so I'm just dipping my toe back in the water. Really, I'm just playing with the characters and seeing if I can get their general tone and actions right. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
